Love Gets Her Through
by journey maker
Summary: Belinda Taylor, daughter of Tea and Tristan Taylor gets some devastiting news. What happens to her? Please R&R.. Hope you like it...


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh- I got the idea for this story after I listened to Rascal Flatt sing Skin...

Chapter One

A young girl in the seventh grade was injured while doing floor exercises in the gymnasium during the gymnastics class. The Coach called the Nurse who called for an Ambulance and Belinda was taken to the hospital to be checked out by a doctor.

It has been two weeks since her accident and she has a bad bruise that isn't healing like it should so her parents took her to their family doctor who ordered several tests done and he told her parents "When I get the results I'll have my Nurse call and I will need to have all of you come back and I'll tell you what they found out.

Belinda Taylor was excused from any gymnastic classes till further notice by her doctor until he got the results of the tests that he had ordered. Mokuba's best friend Neil liked Belinda and he had asked her to go to the big dance and she accepted.

The Nurse called her mother and said "Dr. Young needs you, your husband and daughter to come back in; he has the results of the tests." That evening after dinner her mother said "We have to go in tomorrow and talk to Dr. Young he had the test results."

Belinda was terrified what they doctor had found out and one evening while Neil was visiting Belinda told him her fears and he put his arm around her and said "Listen, it probably isn't anything really bad." She smiled at him and when he had to go home she kissed him good-bye.

The next day as they sat in the Doctor's Office Belinda was so nervous and her mother put her arm around her and whispered "It'll be alright."

Then the Nurse said "Come on back, the doctor is ready to see you now." They walked into a room and sat down and the doctor said "One of the tests came back and he then told them, the reason the bruise hasn't healed right is your red cells and white cells aren't right, but don't worry we're gonna take good care of you. There is a new medication and it's been tested and the results are great so we're going to put you on a regiment of shots and I have a feeling that this is gonna be what we need to bring your cell count back to where it's supposed to be."

Belinda looked at her parents as tears ran down her face and she said "Mommy, Daddy did you hear what the doctor said?"

Tea and Tristan took her into their arms and her daddy said "Yes angel we heard and if he believes this is the best course of action to take then we're here to help see that you get better too." Her mommy smiled through her tears as she silently said a prayer to God to give her daughter the strength to come through this and make her better. Amen.

So the treatment began and one morning when she woke up there on her pillow was her beautiful hair, it was starting to fall out because of the treatment. Tears filled her eyes and she crying because she'd have to call Neil and tell him that she couldn't go to the dance. Who wants to dance with a girl who has no hair? She had always dreamed of dancing with Neil and her hair would be blowing all around them, but now reality sank in. She had no hair.

Her friends knew that something was wrong and so she told them and they all held each other and cried and then they all prayed that God would make everything alright again.

The evening of the dance there was a knock on their door and when her father opened it there stood Neil and he said "Is Belinda ready to go to the dance?"

Her daddy went to her room and after he told her that Neil was downstairs and he wants to take you to the dance. Belinda couldn't say no, so her mommy helped her get ready and as she came downstairs in her beautiful new dancing dress there stood Neil looking so handsome.

Neil took off his cap and where yesterday there had been hair Belinda touched only skin, Neil had gone to the barber and had his hair all shaved off. Her parents gasped when they saw what he had done for Belinda and tears ran down her face and he held her in his arms and then he kissed her cheek and said "Ready to go to the dance, my lovely lady?"

As they walked out to his father's car and got in they drove to the school and upon entering the Gym she got another big surprise, everyone one of her friend had shaven their hair off as a way of showing Belinda that they loved her with all their hearts. So that night she danced in the arms of her love and for once Belinda wasn't afraid of anything at all.

The treatments worked and today Belinda is the wife of Neil Parker and she is going to have their first child in five months. It was the love of her family and friends, the medical knowledge of her doctor and the love and strength from God that got her through all the dark and scary days. She has now been in remission for over ten years and her hair grew back more beautiful then ever.

THE END…….


End file.
